obliviate me
by glitter blizzard
Summary: Lily closed her eyes and asked for patience. 'Alice, stop bloody laughing'


_Dedicated to Jess, who I don't know very well, but with who I seem to share love for similar pairings. :) _

_PS: You're awesome. :) _

* * *

'Alice, you have to help me!' Lily said frantically, sliding on the chair across the table from Alice. Her eyes darted around the library nervously, making sure no one was in close vicinity to them and in danger of overhearing what she was about to say. Dear Merlin, don't let anyone here what she was about to say.

Her friend observed her from behind her parchment, clever brown eyes assessing her behaviour. 'Are you high?' She asked after a pause.

Lily stopped fidgeting in her seat and stared at Alice with open mouth. 'High?' She asked disbelievingly. 'Are you _stupid_?'

'Well, you're all wide eyes and shaking and stuff.' Alice replied defensively. 'You're acting like you've taken drugs.'

'I haven't taken any drugs!' Lily said severely, trying to keep her voice down, lest Madame Pince kicked her out. 'No, it's something a lot worse.'

Alice's eyebrows rose and hide behind her blonde bangs, and she leaned forward with interest. 'Do tell.'

Lily swallowed and grimaced, as if she had tasted something disgusting. 'I keep having this dreams— no, nightmares!' She shuddered again. 'It's been _weeks. _I thought they were going to stop, but they haven't. They traumatise me, Alice. It's awful. I was just having a nap, but I woke up because I was – I was –' She halted, not even able to finish her sentence. What on earth was _wrong _with her?

'Lily.' Alice started seriously, looking really worried now. 'You can tell me what the nightmares are about. Maybe it would help you.'

Lily pressed her fingers against her temples and massaged. 'I doubt it.' She muttered, very distressed, but when she saw Alice's imploring look, she sighed. She had come to Alice for help, after all. She had to explain to her why she needed her to do what she wanted her to do. 'First things first, I want you to promise that you'll not tell anyone about this.' Lily said seriously, holding out her small pinkie. 'Not even Frank.'

Alice's eyebrows furrowed together, but she seemed to realise that this was a serious issue, and nodded. 'I promise.' She said, hooking her pinkie with Lily's.

They shook on it.

'Alright then.' Lily said, retrieving her hand. She took a deep breath before speaking. 'Before I start, though, I want you to do something for me later.'

Alice sighed. 'What is it?'

'I want you to obliviate me.' Lily said.

Alice blinked. Once, twice. Then again. 'You're serious?' She asked, staring at Lily with raised eyebrows.

'Dead serious!' Lily replied a little loudly. She heard a mild hiss coming from the direction of Madam Pince's desk and lowered her voice, leaning forward. 'Alice, this is serious. I can't go on like this. This is driving me crazy. You have to do it.'

'But I—' Alice looked very conflicted, and a little confused. 'But how would obliviating you help stop the nightmares?'

'This is where the 'don't tell anyone' part comes in.' Lily said, looking around once again. 'I want you to oblivate certain... feelings of mine.'

'Feelings?' Alice asked, now even more confused and curious. 'What it's going on, Lily? Just tell me!'

'I might possibly – maybe a little bit – sort of... have feelings for –' She closed her eyes before saying the name. '—James Potter. Kind of.' She opened her eyes carefully to see Alice's reaction.

Her best friend stared at her for several moments before bursting into quiet giggles. Her entire body shook as she pressed her hand against her mouth to stop herself from laughing loudly, and she shook her head at Lily.

Lily watched her with wide eyes, incredibly offended by her amusement. 'It's not funny! I can't stop having those nightmares, and – and, I just _can't_!' She wailed desperately the last part. 'I can't have feelings for him. He's going to drive me crazy and I'm going to love it because he somehow succeeded into brainwashing me. This is not good, Alice.' Her best friend continued to shake with laughter. 'Stop laughing! I'm really worried here!'

It took Alice a few moments to compose herself, and when she finally did, she regarded Lily with serious eyes, that somehow still managed to look amused. 'Lily, you know how much I enjoy your drama queen antics. I really do, but this not something you should freak out about so much. James's _loves _you. He adores you. I mean, there are worse things that could happen to you.'

'He doesn't love me!' Lily said furiously. 'He likes to play with me.'

Alice rolled her eyes. 'Come on, Lily. Not even you believe that.'

Lily deflated and sighed deeply, staring mournfully at the table. 'I don't know. I'm just scared...'

Alice observed her for a moment, and then started gathering her stuff. 'Come on. Let's go get something sweet in you. It'll calm you done.'

Lily's eyes lit up as she stood up. 'Treacle tart?'

'Sure.' Alice said with some amusement as she watched Lily's spirits lift at the mere mention of the dessert.

'But seriously now, you should think about what I asked—'

'_Hello, _Lily.'

Lily froze in spot. She didn't need to see Alice's wide, amused eyes to know who had spoken. After all, she couldn't stop having nightmares of that voice saying some pretty disgusting lovey-dovey stuff to her.

She turned around slowly and felt the hairs on her body stand up at the sight of his all-knowing, smug smile. 'How much did you hear?' She whispered quietly.

'Enough.' James replied smoothly, crossing her arms over his chest.

Sirius, Remus and Peter exchanged wide, cheshire cat grins as they watched them, and Lily felt her cheeks go hot, knowing they were as red as her hair.

'Oh, Merlin...' She said faintly.

'So, Lily—' He started slowly, the blasted cocky smile never leaving his face. '—would you like to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with me?'

Alice promptly burst out into hysterical laughter.

Lily closed her eyes and asked for patience. 'Alice, stop bloody _laughing!_'


End file.
